


Reality of time

by TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal/pseuds/TheGreatGayMigrationIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa woods, a not-so-average teenage daughter and much prized possession of Cira woods. she is trained in military affairs and is currently undercover in Polis city. She is one of the younger spia (spyes) Lexa has never had trouble with her undercover identity, but maybe there is a first to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way to get out of going.   
“You have to go Lexa! You know what will happen if you don’t” That was true, It had happened multiple times before and Anya didn’t have to say anything more since i was already up and on my way to the store.   
The store was crowded, but I found everything my mum needed with ease. 3 min and one grounders song later and I was waiting in line to pay for my items. I chose the self checkout line in order to avoid human interaction as much as possible, I didnt want to have to pause my song. It was my favorite band after all.   
I got to the cashier and made quick work of scanning in my items, but was presented with a giant red alert screen instead of the usual ´Ready to pay´ screen. I was confused among other things, but decided to look for a store worker to help me out anyways.   
I hadn’t expected for my heart beat to increase and breathing speed to slow down, but I also hadn’t been expecting for a beautiful blonde with sticking blue eyes to walk up to me wither.  
“What can I help you with?” The blonde said before she saw the screen.   
“um.. my screen..” the sentence wasn’t forming, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t manage to say what I wanted. I didn’t need to afterall, as she had already started rescanning my items. Her blue eyes looking over each bar code, one by one. It was then that I realized what I had bought. Two boxes laxatives, one lemon, three limes, one diet coke and four apples. It was what all the workers in my department were supposed to eat. Ofcourse Anya and I never actualy ate what we were supposed to unless our superiors were visiting to see how our cover was going.   
I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because I didn’t notice her being done until she said   
“There you go, its ready to pay”. She looked like she had just won something, her smile was filled with joy and her eyes gleamed of victory. I almost typed in the wrong pincode but managed to get it right the second time. I promised myself I would talk to her the next time, but knew this was very unlikely. I rarely talk to people I know, how would I get the courage to speak to someone as gorgeous as her?


	2. clarkes pov of chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where clarke sees the brunette for the first time and realizes she needs to talk to her.

Clarkes POV  
I spent every minute that day pacing around the store like an idiot. I shouldn’t have been working that day, but Bellamy said he had to take care of something with his sister. This job sucked. I have never hated my cover this much. The was no way I would be allowed to leave, or get a better job though.  
My day was going slowly until I spotted someone trying to decide whether or not to go to the self check out. She chose the self checkout. I immediately requested the ´ask me` cap from Maya, and she was happy to let me have it. We all hated this job equally, only some of us didn’t have a choice to quit. The store was owned by the government, so getting me an undercover job was easy since most other workers were from other branches of the program. Only some had a choice (Bellamy and a few others) and chose here because it wasn’t high profile and didn’t put their families and friends in the spotlight. More like target on their forehead. Anyone who was discovered was immediately discarded of to prevent possible leakage

I walked up to the brunette. Her curls were wild and reached the small of her back. I never realized how much self control I had until that moment. I caught myself reaching out to touch her hair, when a red alert screen appeared on her cashier. She didn’t seem like she wanted help, but I waited there silently for her to ask. Finally, she turned around and looked me in the eyes. She had the most beautiful green eyes. They were matched with her perfect jaw, and a beautiful body. 

She was stunning to say the least. she said something, but i wasnt paying attention. I had no idea how I managed to scan her items so quickly. I thought I would accidentally trip the alarm in the store by not scanning her stuff properly. I didn’t know what to say, so I just said “There you go, its ready to pay”. My smile was probably idiotically huge. Her items were very few, there wasn’t really much to scan. I secretly hoped she forgot to get something so she would come back again. Come to think of it, she had bought a few odd items. I wonder Why she was buying those items. They were like what I bought when a superior came to visit. It was probably a coincidence. 

She came by every two days to buy the same items. My hands itched for a pencil and paper. I wanted to draw her, standing there in her signature outfit and even without it. I hadn't felt the need to draw in months now. the last time I drew something it was for a mission, but there was something different about her.  
She was definitely on some sort of diet, but she didn’t seem like she needed it at all. It only took two weeks though for her to return to what I assumed was normal. Doughnuts, cookies, red bull and a few frozen pizzas. Her trips became less frequent so I decided I should talk to her before she stoped coming here all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i figured out what i want to do with this fic. you should probably reread the first chapter again, since there a few important changes <3


End file.
